Scrambled
by Caramel201
Summary: Taking place during Age of Extinction. Carmen is in hiding along with the Autobots. Desperate to help them out in some way, she works on some left-over inventions created by Que. One of these inventions throws her into a new world, or is it the same one just without the Autobots?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! For those of you who don't know me, my name is Caramel201, but you can call me... whatever you want I guess ^.^ This is my second fan-fic and the sequel to my first one, Memories. Now, before you go "ugh I have to read the other one first?" No. You do not. Because I am going to explain it all in this chapter. I promise you will be all caught up. No worries. But if you have any questions, don't be shy and ask me anything. **

**I am pretty bad at making up names, so this is what I was able to come up with... it will make sense later. **

**This story is going to take place ****_mostly _****in Age of Extinction. Or half... I don't really know yet. There will be robots though. But instead of it taking place 5 years after Chicago, it will be taking place 3 years after, just so that the age of my OC works out. In my last story she was 15, so if I were to be accurate she would be 20, but I don't want her to be 20 yet... So she is going to be 18. And there may be themes that relate to the actual movie's characters (like mechanic or inventor). I am not trying to copy the movie, I promise, but if it ends up too similar then I can change it. **

**Also, Ironhide is alive. **

**ENOUGH TALK! Let's get this show on the road! **

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. I'M SURE YOU KNOW THAT. **

* * *

><p><em>Oh boy, where should I start. I haven't written in here for a while, so I figured I should start to write again. <em>

_My life has changed quite a bit recently, like, a lot. So, I need to start at the beginning. _

_It all started when I was only 10 years old. My class took a short trip to Mission City, and at the worst time too. Of course, I didn't understand what was going on at the moment, so I was curious when the Decepticons attacked, and I got separated and lost within the battle. I chased after a boy, whom I now know to be Sam Witwicky (if his name is spelled wrong then, oops), he was carrying a cube, the All Spark. The ground shook, he dropped it, and a chip of the All Spark broke off. When I fell it lodged itself into my hand, eventually becoming a part of me. _

_The energy was too strong for my little human body, putting me into a coma. When I awoke I had forgotten everything about the Mission city attack. But I knew better. _

_When I was 15, I decided to go back and find out the truth behind the said "terrorist attack". My best friend, Kristy tagged along with my dad and I. My father was kidnapped by Gould to get to me, the Decepticons knew of my existence, I could have been a powerful ally. We were eventually discovered by the Autobots, and I learned of abilities that the All Spark fragment gave me. The ability to teleport, magnetize, form a force field, and change into a robot. I barley use my powers now. _

_We searched for my father, but, with no success. And after the Autobots were forced off-planet, and supposedly destroyed, Kristy and I were sent back home. I made it home, but not for long. On the plane, a boy was hired by Dylan Gould to give me a watch which altered my personality, making me think like a Decepticon. So, I traveled back to Chicago to team up with the Decepticons. Then I found my father, held captive by Gould. And that is where I met Carly, Sam's girlfriend. He tried to save her, and succeeded. But I shot down the small ship he, Carly, and Bumblebee were in. To finish off the job, I followed. _

_In the middle of the battle I met with my friends, Kristy, Alex, and Tasha, who all took part in the fight using weapons that Que and I came up with on our spare time back at N.E.S.T. Filled with anger, I attacked Kristy, tried to kill her, but was stopped by Alex. By accident, when I aimed to shoot Kristy, I shot Bumblebee instead. His spark was removed. Alex managed to remove the watch from my wrist. Once I was able to think for myself, I came up with a plan to revive Bumblebee. Ratchet re-connected his spark the best he could, leaving me to transfer all the All Spark energy within me to Bumblebee. It healed him, including his voice box, but, I almost died. Which kinda sucked... _

_Once I recovered, I went looking for my dad once more. I found him, in a closet, with two bullet holes in his chest. I watched him die. That was my breaking point. That was the moment I realised how serious of a situation I had got myself, and my friends into. _

_Now, I am 18. I live with my mother, older brother, and little sister. I spend most of my time tinkering in the garage, working on the unfinished inventions that Que and I worked on. Mostly, I work on a Portal Gun that he was so fascinated with. I barley ever leave our property. One, because I am in hiding. N.E.S.T. was shut down, the Autobots, with no where else to go, went into hiding too. The government put out signs, posters, bill-boards, warning us of the "dangerous Transformers". Yeah, they are dangerous. But, I can't bare to look at the posters, because instead of bearing the face of a Decepticon, they show the Autobots. The brave mechs who fought to protect us for so long. _

_After all these years, this is how we say "thank you"? I can't stand it! I fought with them, I know that they are good. Everywhere I go there are posters of Bumblebee's face, with a banner of words covering his optics that reads "keep earth human", or a black and white photo of Optimus, where some fool photo shopped his optics red and words printed beneath him, "Transformers are dangerous." _

_The people are worse, though. They make my blood boil. In line at the grocery store I once over heard a conversation. "I think I seen one of those Autobot machines today."_

_"Really? What did it look like?"_

_"It was a big black chevy top-kick."_

_"You know, there is a number you are suppose to call."_

_"Yeah, I heard."_

_"Did you call it?"_

_"Of course."_

_At that point, I felt like doing one of three things; turn around and tell them wrong, break down in tears, or turn and walk away. So, I left the store. I dropped my bags, and just left. _

_Thankfully, my family has accepted what I am, but I haven't as much. My other form scares me, reminds me of what I can do and it's consequences. At first I thought it was cool, I felt like a super hero or something. Now I feel like a freak, or a weapon. _

_My friends had moved on with their lives. After losing my dad, I sheltered myself from them too. They tell me not to, but I blame myself for his death. _

_Overall, I am just scared to death. I worry for my Autobot friends. There is no way I can contact or find them in any way. And if I am caught myself, then who knows what will happen. All I can do is lay low for now._

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I have been waiting for so long to start this. I am super exited! I hope you all like it. Now, keep in mind that I am a fan of many other showsmovies. **

**Thank you all for reading. Don't be afraid to leave a review, tell me what you think. I don't bite. Really ^.^ **

**At the end of every chapter I will list one of my favorite songs, because it is always nice to share songs with others and to find new songs. So, I hope you like this one.**

**Riptide by Vance Joy**

**Have a good day/night, everyone :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**So school has gotten the best of me these past few days... month... while, which is why it took me sooooo long to post this next chapter. **

**I am so happy to be getting all the positive feedback so soon in the story! :3 I'm just glad that you guys are exited for this, I am exited for this too so WOOHOO! **

**Enough talk! But a couple more things before I move on. My character isn't as serious as she was portrayed to be in the last chapter. **

**And which Autobot do you want to see more of? Just... I can't decide, so impute is nice. The 'Bots that I have in mind are Bumblebee, Wheelie, and... naw that is it. What 'Bot do you want to see lots of? With what I have in mind, Bee and Wheelie are the ones that I am stuck with. I am open to suggestions, of course. 'Cons are welcome too... maybe... **

**Taking a wild guess with the time set of TFAOE, so it will be in the spring. **

**NOW SHUSSSHHH. It's story time.**

**I do not own Transformers or anything else mentioned in any way. **

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining, fluffy white clouds floated across the sky, and this narrator cannot believe that she began the chapter this way (teehee). Carmen pulled her family's black car into the driveway, bringing it to a gentle stop in front of the garage door. She removed the key, grabbed her white purse from the passenger seat, and pressed the "open trunk" button on the dash. The familiar 'pop' sounded from behind her as she exited the car and shut the door behind her. After strapping her purse over her shoulder, Carmen opened the trunk. Three plastic bags carried various groceries, while a cardboard box contained spare parts, tools, and a broken laptop. She looped the plastic bags onto her left arm while hefting the box onto her right shoulder, closing the trunk with her elbow.<p>

Even though she could have walked, Carmen felt lazy, deciding to teleport into the kitchen in a short burst of purple electricity. Normally she would walk into the house, being self conscience about her powers, but she was in a hurry. The groceries dropped to the floor with a thud. "I'll be out in the shed, Mom!" She yelled.

"Okay, sweetheart. Be careful!" her mother replied, echoing through the house.

With that, she went out the glass sliding door leading to the back yard where she made her way into the woods. The back yard was a neatly cut space surrounded by maple and oak trees of various heights, with one lonely small maple tree in the middle of the yard. An opening through the trees was visible, showing a warn down dirt path into the woods.

Once entering the woods it felt as if she was in a different area completely. The temperature dropped a little, the air smelled fresher, and it was quieter other than the odd whine of a pine beetle, or chirp of a robin. After a couple minutes of sticks crunching under her feet, a small wooden shed came into sight. It wasn't anything special. About ten meters in width and length, maybe five in height, with a backwards slanted metal roof. She used her left hand to open the creaky wooden door and switched on the light. The small shed contained a far wall of shelves filled with various knick-knacks, a large table opposite to the door, and the free wall full of pictures, notes, and scraps of paper pinned up neatly.

Carmen clumsily set down the box on the table and hung her purse on the door handle. On the inside of the door hung a full length mirror where she fixed her long brown hair into a ponytail, rolled up the sleeves on her black sweater to her elbows, and brushed a couple leaves off the leg of her jeans. "Okie dokie," she said to no one in particular, "time to get this done." A large grin broke out on her face, and she jumped into the wooden chair by the crowded desk.

For the past three years Carmen spent most of her time in the shed, tinkering with Que's old, unfinished inventions that he was so eager to complete, but never got the chance to. Carmen has never been the most scientific person, so she had to teach herself how to work most of the machines and gadgets. After spending close to three years alone in a shed taught her a lot, so she managed to complete some of the more simple gadgets like the x-ray goggles. Her main focus was to finish a portal-type gun that Que kept in secret. He got the idea from the videogame _Portal, _only this gun was designed to not only create portals to different places, but different dimensions as well. If it worked properly, she would be able to shoot gateways to different dimensions and even long-distant locations, like doorways to anywhere you could imagine.

So that is why she was in such a hurry. After all this time, Carmen only needed a couple spare parts to complete the gun, then she would be able to find the Autobots and get them to safety. She rummaged through the box she brought in, pulling out short wires, microchips, and small bits of broken Cybertronian tech she bought from some fool who had a whole ship in his garage. Sure, she thought of buying the whole ship from this guy, but she didn't have the space to keep it, let alone transport it to her home. All she needed were a couple key components from it's power source and she was good to go. And that is exactly what she got.

After she spread out all of the parts she received on the table, she reached under the table only to pick up another cardboard box, this one being a shoe box. She set it on the table and pulled out the gun that she was so eager to finish. It was a dark, sleek silver, and looked similar to a blow-dryer/hand gun hybrid. It was light enough for her to hold with one hand, but not too light. She held it at the handle and pointed it at a wall, giving her a clear view of the little monitor on the back of it, right above where her hand is. She designed the monitor to show the location to which the portal will lead to, along with the previous location. But, there were many other buttons below the little monitor that she hadn't figured out yet, since Que designed the thing, she hadn't been able to test it and figure out all of the buttons.

She set it on the table, grabbed a screwdriver, and began adding in the power source along with the last couple components that she needed. Half an hour later, the gun hummed to life. A large grin broke out across her face and she wiped her some sweat off her forehead. "I have to test this!" she said as she stood up, aiming the gun at an empty wall. Just then, he cellphone began to ring. Sighing, she shut the gun down and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Mom said that supper is ready. So, come and eat!" the voice of a young girl, her sister Brittney who was 15, answered.

Carmen packed the gun back in it's little shoe box. "Ok, thanks, Britt." She smiled and hung up. She glanced at the time on her phone, 7:30pm. Surprised, she slid the phone into her pocket, shut off the shed lights, and closed the creaky door behind her. She took her time walking back to the house, enjoying the quiet.

_thisisarandomlineofwordsmeaningthattimehaspassedandIdon'tknowhowelsetoshowit_

_Dear Journal,  
><em>_I finally finished the portal gun today! I plan on testing it out tomorrow, but where should I set it to take me? If I can find the location of one of the Autobots, that is where I will probably go. With this, just like Que had planned, we can move the remaining Autobots somewhere safe, a place where they won't need to worry about getting hunted down. Sadly, Cybertron is destroyed, so they can't go back to their home. It really just breaks my heart to know that Prime sided with us for all these years, sacrificing his own planet to keep us humans safe, only for us to betray him and the other 'Bots... _

_Enough of that for today. Things are about to change. _

_Since I haven't written in a while, other than yesterday, I should probably fill you in on my family. I'll start with my little sister, Brittney. She is 15 years old now, as old as I was when I met the Autobots. She has long blond hair, brown eyes, and is maybe 2 inches shorter than me. I dono. Either way, it was odd seeing her in school with me last year, being my little sis and all. Her grades are good, which I'm happy about. She is really good at acting, she said drama was her favorite class. _

_Then there is my older brother, James, who is 21. He is in his last year of College right now, he plans on being a aviation technician. Pretty cool, I say. He even got to drive an airplane! Not actually fly it, just drive it around the runway. He is slightly taller than me. If I stand on my tipy-toes then we are the same height. He has brown hair and brown/green eyes, like mine, but I have more gray in with them. _

_Last but not least, there is mom. Ever since dad's passing she has been more protective of us. And I don't blame her. She is one of the reasons why I don't use my powers often. Not only do they remind me, but they remind her too, of the events in Chicago. But she is fine with me using them and all, and she has accepted that I'm kinda part Cybertronian now, if that is how this all works. Mom, Britt, and James are the only people in my family who know about it. Oh, and mom has short dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and she is about 3 inches shorter than me. I'm 5ft 6", if that helps. _

_So, that pretty much sums everything up. I plan on writing every day if I can. So far so good.  
>Goodbye, for now.<em>

Carmen.

* * *

><p><strong>We're getting somewhere, slowly though. I have to admit that I didn't know what else to add to this chapter after since the Autobots haven't showed up yet, and it feels a little short. But, it is something. I'm still trying to get use to writing in 3rd person. <strong>

**Random song that I picked for today: "See you at the lights" by 1990's. It has been stuck in my head for a couple days now. **

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you all have a good day/night :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's beginning to look a lot like Christmaaaaaasss! **

**Chapter three is finally here :) I just would like to thank those who reviewed on the last chapter, your reviews made me run around the house and jump over stuff! I was so happy that you are enjoying this so far :D **

**As you probably noticed by now, it takes me a couple weeks to update... **

**I OWN NOTHING. **

* * *

><p>The following day, Carmen prepared her little work shed for the testing of the portal gun. She was so exited she could barley contain herself from telling her family, but she planned on keeping it a secret for just a little while longer. She moved all of the pictures off of the far wall into a large pile on the work desk, giving her two clear walls parallel to each other.<p>

She dug out the gun and turned it on. It hummed to life, the lights activated, and the screen displayed her location; _TFAOE1_. Earlier she tried to change the name of her location on the screen but it would not let her, it always showed the same letters. It made her wonder if there was still a bug in the gun or if that is what Que intended it to do. Shrugging off the thought, she stepped into the center of the room. Pointing the gun at the wall to her left, she pulled the trigger. A blue streak of light flew through the air for a brief moment before it impacted with the wall, forming a large circle big enough for her to walk through, though it lead to nowhere. Turning to her right she pulled the trigger again, this time an orange light hit the wall to form the same size of circle. To her surprise, Carmen was staring at her own back through the hole in the wall.

A huge grin broke out on her face as she jumped up and down. "Yes! It works!" she laughed as she ran up to the orange hole. Cautiously, she stuck her arm through it, and sure enough, when she looked behind her she could see her hand emerging from the blue hole. She stepped through the opening, and emerged on the other side of the room. "I can't believe I did it..." she said, filled with joy and relief. Three years of hard work had finally paid off.

Standing in the middle of the room again, she began to play catch with herself, using a large paper ball. She continued this for about five minutes before getting bored. She decided to shut down the portal. By pressing a button on the gun, both portals fizzed out of existence as if they were never there.

A loud bang startles her as she was putting the gun away. Spinning to face the door, she finds her brother, James, holding open the wooden door. He must have slammed it against the wall, she thought to herself. James had short dark brown hair, deep green eyes, was slim built, and wore a pair of baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. Carmen's smile was wiped from her face when she realized that her brother looked worried, nervous almost. "What's wrong?" she asked, beginning to worry herself.

"You need to see this. On the news. They found an Autobot." His eyes searched hers for a reaction.

Within seconds the two were running out of the shed, towards the house, and burst through the front door into the living room where her mother and sister were seated on the couch. Sure enough, the T.V displayed the news, a female reporter spoke to the camera. "...has finally been tracked down by the United States Government. The Transformer was reported seen in many states during the past few days by residents of small rural towns. The most recent report being in Bloomville, Ohio. Government officials are chasing down the Transformer as we speak in the outskirts of Bloomville. That concludes tonight's broadcast. Remember, if you see a Transformer, call 855-363-8392. Transformers are dangerous. And now to the weather."

Carmen couldn't believe what she was seeing. Panic began to take over, her mind racing. She had to help. "Did they describe the Autobot?" she asked her brother.

He nodded. "Black and yellow Camaro."

Her brother's words made her panic even more. "I need a more precise location! Where are they?" she yelled, desperate for answers now. She grabbed James by the shoulders. "I gotta help Bee!"

"There's nothing you can do..." he said calmly, though his eyes were sad. He understood that his sister cared for the 'Bot, it hurt him to see her in such a panic.

"Even if you could help," her mother started from the couch, "you wouldn't make it in time."

An idea suddenly popped into Carmen's head. "Maybe I can..." she said quietly to herself.

"What?" asked James.

She let go of his shoulders. "Maybe I can make it in time!" Without a second thought she bolted for the back door.

"Honey, wait!" her mother stood, ready to chase after her. James stopped her before she could reach the door.

"Let her go, Mom. She knows what she is doing." he said as they watched Carmen run into the woods.

The door to the small shed burst open as the girl entered at a full run. Pulling out the portal gun, she fumbled to turn it on, her hands shaking. Once it was activated she entered the location. _Earth. U.S.A. Ohio. Bloomville. _The gun beeped when she entered the code, meaning that it was good to go. With unsteady aim, she shot a blue portal onto one of the shed walls, then quickly jumped through, closing it behind her. She then entered the code of her previous location so she could return home.

Slightly relieved, she did a quick scan of her surroundings. She stood in the middle of an empty street, brick buildings of various sizes to her left and right. The sky was clouded over, giving the atmosphere a dark feel to it. It made her uneasy. What bothered her the most was how quiet and empty the town was. The only sounds being of engines in the distance. They must have put the town in lock-down... she thought. Listening carefully, she determined the direction she needed to go, turned to the right, and began running as fast as she could.

The buildings quickly lessened, opening into fields. Sure enough, not too far up ahead, she was able to make out a helicopter and at least eight armoured cars and three armoured vans. All black, and all chasing after an older model of Camaro. Instead of his full yellow paint job and black racing stripes, Bumblebee was painted all black with a yellow grill. He was swerving all over the place trying to break free of the ring of cars around him all while avoiding shots from the helicopter.

Carmen neared the scene, almost within shouting distance, when Bumblebee decided to show his true form. He transformed while jumping over the ring or armoured cars, watching his footing so he did not stomp any humans outside of the cars. With his protective mask down, he pointed his plasma cannon at the humans attacking, but did not fire. "I'm an Autobot!" he yelled. "One of the good guys, remember?" They did not listen. They soldiers continued their attack while Bumblebee did his best to dodge.

The helicopter circled behind him un-noticed. Then fired a shot at the 'Bot. "Agh!" The shot hit Bumblebee in the left leg, causing him to fall to his knees. The firing ceased, and a man stepped out of one of the armoured vans. He approached Bumblebee, saying something into his earpiece, then his attention was turned to the 'Bot.

It didn't matter what the man said, what he was saying, or what he was going to say, Carmen decided that she needed to act fast! She stopped running, noticing that she had a clear shot of her friend. Just as she was about to activate the gun, she was blinded by a bright light. The helicopter has spotted her. Half blind, she struggled to find the right button, pressing several others in the process. She finally hit the right button. Taking aim, a streak of blue shot from the gun, landing behind Bumblebee, creating a large hole in the ground. His injured leg slipped first, followed by the rest of his body. With a cry of surprise, he was swallowed into the ground, and the portal closed.

The soldiers quickly exited their vehicles with guns drawn. Some had already began running to Carmen's position. The man from earlier cursed under his breath before ordering more men to advance after her. Still partly blinded by the light, she managed to shoot a portal into the ground. Shouting from soldiers grew closer, but before they could reach her, she too was gone, the portal closed behind her.

The leader of the operation glared at the ground, his arms crossed. The soldiers around him hurried back to their vehicles to begin their search all over again. The purr of an engine caught his attention. He looked up to see a dark gray, almost black, lambergini transform into a robot, much like the one he was with moments before, only taller. It had piercing green eyes and one hand was replaced by a hook. "I thought you said you got him this time." the robot said, his voice gravely.

"We were not expecting the girl." replied the man."But we will catch him next time, along with that human."

"The girl is of no importance to me. It is only the Prime that I am after."

"You misunderstand, Lockdown. That girl is of more importance than you think. She can lead us to Optimus as well."

Thisisarandomlinebreakswitchingscenes

"Ouch..." Carmen said, getting up off the ground while rubbing her sore arm. In her fall from nowhere she landed on something hard like a rock. Glancing down at the ground with a glare ready for that pesky rock, to her horror, she seen the gun, sparking all over the place. She landed on it, all 165 pounds of her. "No nono!" She picked it up gingerly, afraid to break it even more. The screen was cracked, some buttons had fallen off, and the power panel had separated. She sighed, "Looks like I have a lot of work to do." She picked up the lose pieces from the ground, "at least we made it back."

Bumblebee lied still, about ten meters away. They were in a grassy field atop a small hill. Not a single house in sight, other than the one across the dirt road at the bottom of the field. Carmen's house.

She checked her arm. Bruised but not broken. Then she ran to her friend's motionless body. She cringed at the sight of his leg, it was dislocated at the knee, sparks flew and energon leaked free from the wound. Making her way to his face, she checked for a spark pulse. Letting out a sigh of relief, she found one. She then checked his optics. They were out, no light could be seen from them. "Not offline... Passed out?" she shook her head. Whatever the term was, Bee was O.K. Or .

With a quick glance around to check for vehicles, she tapped the 'Bot where his nose would be. "Hey," she said quietly. "Bee, wake up." She tapped his face a little harder. "Come one. Wake uuuuppp." Still no response. Hesitantly, she drew her hand back, then hit him as hard as she dared across the face. A loud "thud" was all she got. She drew her sore hand back while cursing under her breath. "Ugh. Never again!"

Her attention was drawn back to the 'Bot when she noticed his optics beginning to brighten. The bright blue she had known for so long finally brightened to their full colour. She could faintly hear the buzz of his optics focusing. After a moments pause, Bee jumped back, remembering what had happened moments before. "What? Where am I?" He looked around until he spotted Carmen. Confused, he stared at her for a moment.

Carmen smiled. "Hey, Bee." giving him a little wave. "Be careful of your leg. You got shot, remember?"

He smiled back, then shook his head while letting out a small pained laugh. "Yeah, yeah I remember." Bumblebee sat upright, wincing as he stretched out his injured leg.

"I might be able to fix it a little," Carmen said quietly. "But I'm no Ratchet..." She looked at her feet, her eyes began to fill with tears. "I thought..." her voice cracked, "When they showed you on the news I had to do something. What they are doing, hunting you guys down... It isn't right!" She wiped her eyes. Before Bumblebee could reply, she latched onto his arm, giving him a hug. "I was just so worried!"

"Woah, hey, it's ok. You did good." Bumblebee said.

Carmen let him go, taking a step back to wipe her eyes again. She then gave him a small smile. "Sorry, I just really needed to let that out."

"Well, you always were a hugger." Bee then glanced around. "Uh, mind telling me where we are though?"

Carmen was then snapped back to reality. "RIGHT!" she yelled, catching Bee off guard with her sudden outburst. "We are in a field across from my house. It is really the only safe place for you right now."

"Are you kidding!?" Carmen jumped, startled by Bumblebee's change of tone. He looked angry, his tone of voice more threatening. "Why did you bring me here? Now they are going to go after you and your family. They seen you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well you obviously didn't think this through."

"I didn't have time to come up with a plan!" She crossed her arms and glared at the 'Bot. "What is up with you, Bee? You've changed. The Bumblebee I know wouldn't accuse me of something before letting me explain, let alone yell at me."

Bumblebee shifted his injured leg. "I'm sorry. It has been a rough couple of years. I just can't tolerate humans like I use to..."

Carmen relaxed, but mentally slapped herself. She should have known that he would have changed. For the past three years he has been hunted by the very beings he protected. She would be a little uptight too. "Lets get you to the house." she said, wanting to change the subject and get out of the field. "Can you stand?"

Bee hesitated. "Uh..." he slowly stood up onto his good leg, hopping on the spot a little to keep his balance. "Yep. I can."

Carmen smiled, "Good. 'Cause I'm not carrying you."

They silently made their way across the dirt road, around the house, and into the back woods where Bumblebee could safely hide. "You have a lot of explaining to do." He said, moving a tree branch out of his way.

Carmen looked around for a clearing. "After we fix up your leg." She spotted a clearing that looked big enough for Bumblebee to fit in. She jogged over to it, removing branches out of her way. Bee followed.

"And did you slap me earlier?" he asked curiously, setting himself down in the clearing.

She smiled nervously, "Uh. Maybe." She let out a laugh. "I, uh, didn't know what else to do. Anyway, I have to go put this thing" she shook the broken portal gun for show, "back in my shed for repairs. Be right back!"

She jogged off towards the house. Spotting the shed, she burst into a run, only to stop in her tracks. The shed before her was not her shed, but a wood shed. Just a small structure with a roof, filled with cut logs of wood on the left side, and a greed dirtbike and blue four-wheeler on the other. She ran around the structure, trying to comprehend what she was seeing. "Where did it go!?"

* * *

><p><strong>That is all I have for now. Finally an Autobot is brought into the picture! I'm sorry if Bumblebee's character is off or anything (portraying other characters is not my strongest suit). And if you see any spelling errors or grammar errors, sorry about those too. I'm typing this using a blackberry playbook, so it will tell me if I have a spelling error, bug I can't use auto correct (don't know how...). So I need to either try and spell the word right or think of something else to use in that sentence.<strong>

**Thank you for reading! Don't be afraid to review :) I hope you all have a good day/night, and i'll see you all in the next chapter! **

**Sun by Two Door Cinema (I'm pretty sure that is the artist."**


End file.
